


And Baby Makes....

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a fill for a kinkmeme prompt. AU or non-au Jensen is a male carrier or omega. He finds himself pregnant.</p><p>It's a world where men CAN get pregnant, but not everyone thinks they should, but homophobia still exists (though not by any means universal) and there are those who believe it's unnatural for a man to carry a child. Now that he is pregnant, it is visible proof that he is gay, or at least bi.</p><p>Up to the author how those close to Jensen react, whether or not they knew he slept with men, but I'd like if they at least are eventually supportive of him and help him throughout the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a kinkmeme prompt.
> 
> AU or non-au Jensen is a male carrier or omega. He finds himself pregnant.
> 
> It's a world where men CAN get pregnant, but not everyone thinks they should, but homophobia still exists (though not by any means universal) and there are those who believe it's unnatural for a man to carry a child. Now that he is pregnant, it is visible proof that he is gay, or at least bi.
> 
> Up to the author how those close to Jensen react, whether or not they knew he slept with men, but I'd like if they at least are eventually supportive of him and help him throughout the pregnancy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Any of the actors or their opinions, I am just using them to have some fun.
> 
> Not betaed so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I am doing it means a lot. Thanks, and enjoy.

> Jensen looks down at the little sheet of sonogram pictures in his hand the same way he had looked down on the positive home pregnancy test a month ago. His face is a mask of worry and slight fear, his brow furrowed with the emotions, eyes sad and a small frown on his lips. It’s not that he doesn’t love the tiny life forms growing in his belly but the rest of the world…yeah, that’s a different matter. Male carriers are not the newest thing to surprise and upset the world balance but they are still a hot topic issue as the world is still getting over the shock seventy years after the first pregnant man stumbled into a hospital terrified and in labor. After that first birth by a man to a healthy baby boy it seemed everything was about males who could now become pregnant and carry babies to term. The poor guy who had the unlucky misfortune (in Jensen’s opinion) to be the first pregnant man was studied and had his life put under a microscope for the whole world to look at leaving nothing left of the man’s privacy or personal self unknown to total strangers. The slowly decreasing homophobia around the world was back in force and the governments and laws scrambled to keep up with growing problems and fears. Things had settled since then but it was still fresh in people’s minds as it was only three generations ago and there were still many people alive who had been around and remembered that time of change. Jensen had been born in the year after mandatory screening for male carriers had been deemed unconstitutional and his parents had opted not to screen him ensuring this with a home birth with a midwife. They had left the option open for Jensen if he wanted to be screened when he was old enough to know what a male carrier was and what it might mean to him. He hadn’t cared to know and considering that no male in his family had yet to be positively identified as a male carrier in any screening done and there was no history of it in his family otherwise he thought nothing of it even after he found out he was bi-sexual in high school.
> 
>  
> 
> Now he was regretting the choice of not being screened, even if it came with some prejudices against him. If he had been screened and tested positive he was sure that he wouldn’t have gotten some of the acting or even modeling gigs that he had had, but he wouldn’t be blindsided by this, his pregnancy either. He had lied on his application for Supernatural and provided fake documentation to the insurance and set doctors about his screening or lack there of for being a male carrier. Now he had to come clean, because if he didn’t his body would do it for him soon enough. Males tended to carry high and show little but he was older than most male carriers who were having their first children and having twins to boot. That he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hide after so long. Also the fact that he was bi-sexual would become known to those close to him as he had kept that part of himself so close that even his parents didn’t know. He was unsure how this news would go over but since it went pretty much hand in hand with the fact that he was pregnant he just had to cross his fingers. It was one thing to be bi-sexual or gay and another to be either and a male carrier.
> 
>  
> 
> He had been at war with himself as to who to tell first about his situation until the doctor handed over the sonogram photos and asked that for the next visit he bring any information on the babies father so the doctor could add it to the medical charts and screen for any conditions that might affect the babies. That had settled his decision for him and brought about new worries. He was fairly sure that his babies father would accept that he was going to be a father but he knew little about conditions that might affect the babies from his families side. He didn’t feel like he could take any more surprises so decided to get telling his babies father over with as soon as possible. Which is how he ended up being a nervous wreck two hours later pounding on the door of his best friend and coworkers house, which funnily enough he used to live in not too long ago. He had to stop the nervous crazy laughter from escaping as the door was swung open to reveal a sleepy and curious looking Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Jen” Jared said around a yawn as he stepped aside to let Jensen in. “You okay?” he looked Jensen over as he shut the door taking in his friends nervousness.
> 
>  
> 
> “I went to the doctor” was all Jensen said in reply. He couldn’t look at Jared in the face at the moment so settled for staring at a spot in the middle of his chest.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared’s face turned serious, he had known about the appointment and looking at Jensen so nervous and spacy something in him grew tense. “What’s wrong, what did they say?” Jared lead Jensen into the living room by the elbow and sat him on the couch, sitting himself on the coffee table in front of his friend despite a voice sounding suspiciously like his mother going off in his head about sitting on the furniture not meant for such things. He tuned it out and focused instead on his friend, Jensen right now trumped everything else going on.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen looked down at the floor for a moment before reaching inside his coat and pulling out the sonogram pictures. He silently handed them over not looking up from the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared was confused when Jensen didn’t answer him and was about to ask again when Jensen pulled some paper out of his coat and held it out to him. He took it his brow wrinkling and eyes narrowed in confusion as he flipped the paper over to see what was on it. His eyes widened in shock at the tiny gray blobs surrounded by black that was obviously a sonogram picture. He had seen one before when his brother announced Jared was going to be an uncle. He frowned for a moment still confused, because Jensen had told him that he was going to the doctors. He had said nothing about going with his past girlfriend Danneel Harris or meeting up with her before or after the visit.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um…” Jared blows out a breath and looks up at his friend who still hasn’t taken his eyes off the floor, “Congratulations?” He knows he sounds a bit unsure or reluctant but he can’t help it. As far as he knew Jensen’s relationship with Danneel had ended (quite spectacularly he thinks) about three months ago and the way Jensen is acting. He isn’t sure if the baby is good news or not and what it means for his friend. He doesn’t know if the relationship between Jensen and Danneel has changed or if they have had a thing since then or if this is something from before they broke up and is just coming up now. “How is Danneel taking it? What are the two of you going to do now?” Jared knows he will support his friend with whatever comes out of this.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen is startled when Jared mentions Danneel and has to laugh, although it sounds weak and a bit crazy. He peeks up to see that Jared is confused with a deep frown on his face but still holding onto the sonogram pictures. Jared must think he is going crazy or something from his behavior and Jensen decides to put Jared out of his misery or maybe rather into with a clue. “It’s not hers” he huffs.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared sits up strait at Jensen’s admission that the baby isn’t Danneel’s. He knows that Jensen was in a bad place for a few days after he and Danneel broke up but…this? He had been there for Jensen and tried to help him with the break up like any good friend would. He had even helped Jensen get rid of anything to remind him of Danneel and got him smashing drunk after, which may have led to some questionable not pity, slightly angry sex that both of them may not remember everything about the next morning and didn’t talk about since. But if Jensen had gone out still wrecked and had a drunken fling with some other faceless woman and got her pregnant. That was something Jared couldn’t really wrap his mind around and didn’t want to believe even with the evidence held in his hand. Then Jensen brings him out of his thoughts and stops all his brain functions for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s mine” Jensen feels a little like crying saying it out loud to Jared who he hopes will figure out the rest and not make him say it, that Jared is the other father.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared has to force his eyes to the bottom of the pictures and sure enough just outside the frame is typed in bold Ackles, Jensen. Jensen is pregnant. Jared’s thoughts begin to race now, filled with scenarios he hopes aren’t true. Thoughts about Jensen’s random fling with a woman now replaced with faceless men. Then he chastises himself for even thinking that of his friend. But how had this happened? He will of course support his friend in any way that he needs and he’ll help weed out anyone who has a problem with it. Then a thought hits him about how far he may have to go to protect and support his friend “how did your parents take it?” He knows that while Jensen’s parents are religious they to his knowledge haven’t said one way or another their stance on male carriers. Jensen may be their child but their life is based heavily in faith, and the church… Well the church didn’t take well to the concept of men bearing children.
> 
>  
> 
> “They don’t know, I haven’t told them yet” Jensen rubs the back of his neck as is his habit when he is nervous. It looks like he’ll have to say it out load that Jared is the father.
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Jared’s voice is high as he sounds surprised “Why?” It turns to concerned and confused.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen finally looks up at Jared and stares into his eyes as he replies hoping Jared will understand and not do anything rash. “Because I wanted to tell the babies father first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for all the positive reviews and kudos! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Sorry it's a little short, more to come soon!

> The world freezes along with everything in Jared as well, including what he was sure was his heart at the way it aches at Jensen’s admission as he momentarily spaced out. Everything came back and in super sharp focus when Jensen lowered his head to stare at the floor again. He was going to be a father and Jensen was pregnant with his child. He had never in a million years considered having a family with another man. Sure he was bi-sexual and he wasn’t the shyest person about it, but he wasn’t a male carrier and he had mostly dated women in the past. Also except for one time when he was first exploring things sexually he had always used protection with his partners. Except apparently he hadn’t with Jensen. Most of that night he had spent with Jensen was still a blur but he hadn’t thought to check and make sure he’d used a condom.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen half got up from the couch when Jared’s hand shot out to hold him from getting up completely and Jensen sat back down, sinking into the cushions and leaning back away from Jared. It hurt Jared that Jensen felt he had to leave or would want to, but then again Jared freezing on him and not saying anything wasn’t the most positive impression he could give but he was in shock so he should be cut some slack. Jensen waited for him to think with a look of resignation on his face and it hurt Jared deeply. He really liked Jensen, and they got along so well that he was sure that they could handle this. It wasn’t an ideal way to have a family but there was no way he was going to let Jensen or his baby down, he’d be there for the both no matter what. Hell Jensen had lived with him for a time before he was sure they could do it again. It would be better for the baby and they would both be there for it. He’d support Jensen in whatever he decided to do unless it would hurt the baby.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well congratulations to us, I hope you will consider moving back in so I can be there and help out with our little one.” Jared held the sonogram photos back out to Jensen and took his hand when Jensen leaned forward to grab the sheet. “I want to be there for you and it, whatever you decide I’ll support you. We can do this” Jared smiled as Jensen looked into his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen’s eyes teared up and relief washed through him that Jared wasn’t angry or disgusted and actually wanted him to be around and not just support the baby with some amount of money. Deep down he knew Jared wasn’t cruel enough to do that but stress and doubts about how the world viewed male carriers had clouded some of his judgment of Jared. He should have known better and glad that it was one less thing had had to worry about. Now he just had to clarify exactly how many babies they were going to have, but Jared started off again.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um, after you tell your parents about, can I tell mine?” Jared sounded a bit hesitant. “I mean I know you have the right to say no and all but I know they would like to know about another grandchild and they won’t think any less of it coming from a male carrier. They will probably be excited that I’m with you after they finish scolding me about not being careful” Jared blushed slightly at the thought of the lecture both his parents would give him and later the teasing from his siblings.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, actually we should probably tell both of our families together, mine first of course, but there is something else you need to know.” Jensen bit his lip and held up the sonogram photos facing Jared. “We’re having twins.” Jared’s eyes grew big as he looked back down at the photos and swallowed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow, that’s” Jared shook his head and a little smile crossed his face. Leave it up to him and Jensen to do nothing half assed about things. “We may need a bigger place in a few years” he looked back at Jensen. He knew that the night the babies were conceived was a drunken fling and while the sex had been pretty good considering the condition they had been in he wasn’t sure if Jensen wanted to share a bed with him even platonically. Jensen could take his old room back and that left the guest room to be converted into a nursery but what would happen when the babies got older and would need separate rooms?
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s just stick to who we’ll tell about the babies right now and worry about that after their born” Jensen finally tucked the photos away in his jacket.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh shit mama would kill me for my manners, why don’t you take off your coat and do you want something to drink? Unless you’re gonna leave or something” Jared tried not to sound to disheartened about the thought of Jensen leaving.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t think I’m going anywhere for a while” Jensen sighed as he sat up straight and took his jacket off and set it on the armrest of the couch. He would most likely stay at Jared’s tonight as he had nothing to really look forward to at his apartment. “Think you’re up to talking with our parents tonight?” Jensen wanted to get it over with quick like he had with Jared but he wanted to give Jared some time if he needed it. He also didn’t want the bit of calm and courage he’d gained from Jared’s reaction to leave him before worry could take over again at owning up to his parents. Jared must have known what he was thinking or possibly wanted to get it over with as well as he nodded.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tonight is good, maybe if you’re feeling up to if after I get us some drinks. Anything you would like?” Jared gave Jensen another small smile. He would have to throw out the alcohol as he didn’t think that it was fair that Jensen couldn’t have any while he could, so he’d be sober the whole time Jensen had to be. Soda would have to be limited as well as coffee which would have to be decaf. He was not looking forward to Jensen in the morning with little to no coffee. “There isn’t anything that makes you sick is there?” Jared hadn’t noticed Jensen really being sick lately and he wondered.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, although I have been eating a lot of peanut butter lately, I have been blessed with only nausea and not any actually morning or otherwise sickness.” Jensen placed his hands on his belly glad it was the one thing he wouldn’t have to go through during pregnancy. “Waters fine Jay” he settled back into the couch. Jared went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water and the cordless phone. Jensen had teased him a bit about the land line when he’d moved in but had grown to like having it himself when he’d been here. Without saying a word Jared sat by him on the couch and handed over a water bottle. They drank in silence for a few minutes before Jared held up the phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “So how do you want to do this?” Jared tilted his head to get a better look at Jensen. Jensen had almost finished his water and he would see if Jensen wanted another when they were done. If things went bad the best thing he could offer Jensen besides support would be hot chocolate to cheer him up. He would really have to get rid of the beer in the fridge soon.
> 
>  
> 
> “I was thinking speaker mode” Jensen started and ran his free hand over his face before dinking the last of his water. “I’ll tell them and you can say whatever, just, don’t blow if they don’t take it well.” Jensen knows that Jared can be super protective and with the situation they are in now… He has no illusions that Jared will try to intimidate or rebuff anyone who will try to hurt him.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sure everything will be fine once they get over the surprise, they are your parents, and they love you” Jared bumps Jensen’s shoulder in reassurance. “And if by some itty bitty tiny chance they aren’t well, we can get through it, you’ll have me and I would bet my life that we’ll have my parents. Ready?” After Jensen nodes he presses a few buttons and holds the phone out in front of himself and Jensen as they hear ringing. It’s kinda late in Texas so he’s startled when the phone is picked up after just two rings.


	3. Chapter 3

> “Hello this is Donna” Jensen’s mama sounds the same as always when she answers the phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mama” Jensen says and leans into Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jen baby, are you okay?” Donna asks, as mother can always tell when something is wrong with their baby when they talk, or at least that is what she tells them whenever they call upset.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m okay but I have something I need to tell you, and dad if he’s home” Jensen sounds steady but Jared feels him give a small shiver where they are pressed together. “I got Jared here with me” he says as almost an afterthought and he knows that it will help sooth some of his mama’s worries about him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright he’s in the other room let me just get him” Donna sounds a little worried and then the phone sounds muffled as she must cover it to call Jensen’s father over. She’s back on a few moments later clear as before “he’s here, what is it baby?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jared reaches out the hand not holding the phone to give a light squeeze to Jensen’s hand that isn’t full of an empty water bottle.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m pregnant” Jensen just blurts it out then waits. There is silence on the other end of the line and his heart beat begins to pick up and his lungs hurt because apparently he is holding his breath. He lets the breath out right before his mama finally answers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, oh Jen sweetie, are you okay?” Donna’s voice is a little ruff and sounds like she may be holding back tears.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah mama I’m doing alright” Jensen sighs and slumps a little further into Jared’s side.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is it what you want?” Donna asks her voice a bit stronger now but edged with concern.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen knows that as his parents are religious they don’t take too kindly to abortion but understand the necessity of it in cases where it’s a risk to the mother or in cases that resulted from a crime. They consider it bad to get rid of it just because it isn’t expected or liked. “I want it” he says firmly and gets another tighter squeeze to his hand by Jared who smiles at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Who’s the father?” Jensen’s dad Alan’s voice is a bit ruff when he asks.
> 
>  
> 
> Alan is just as protective of his children even if he doesn’t show it as much as Donna. Jensen knows that his father wouldn’t do anything to land himself in prison but will defend his children how he sees fit and try to punish those who have done them harm.
> 
>  
> 
> “That would be me Mr. Ackles” Jared cuts Jensen off before he can say anything. He sounds a little nervous but then again it’s not every day that you tell someone’s parents that you knocked up their child. It makes it even more nerve wracking because that child is male and his parents didn’t even know that child was bi-sexual. Jensen’s parents may know him and like him but this is probably something they didn’t ever think could or would happen. The last thing they knew about Jared’s relationship to Jensen was that they were best friends, coworkers and former roommates.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared?” Alan sounds a little confused and Jensen realizes that Donna must not have told Alan that they were both there on speaker phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes” Jared answers voice a little bit stronger and steadier and it’s Jensen’s turn to squeeze Jared’s hand to give him support. Jared looks over to see that Jensen has a small smile on his lips and that it’s for Jared alone which makes him feel that whatever Jensen’s parents will say it will be okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen is grateful that Jared has taken this part out of his hands but he is still nervous as can be. His mama so far seems to be okay with the announcement of his pregnancy even if shaken. But his dad is another story. His dad while not quite as devoted to the church and its faith as his mama is, is still steadfast to their rules and views and doesn’t like how he perceives the world to be shaken too much.
> 
>  
> 
> “How did this happen?” Alan’s voice is still a bit rough but he doesn’t sound to angry.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s a bit of a long story I’m not so sure you want all the details to” Jensen takes over for Jared. Besides he’s not sure if he wants to hear what Jared thinks about how all this came about. He has his own idea that he isn’t even all that comfortable with, and even with how supportive Jared has been so far he doesn’t need any more ideas, stress and doubt not to mention a little guilt about how this happened. He will just stick with the fact that he is pregnant and there will be babies coming in the near future. Another thing he has to come clean about to his parents, just how pregnant he is. But that will be for another phone call, he isn’t too sure he wants to go through that with the shock of him being pregnant on his parents minds.
> 
>  
> 
> “We are going to be concentrating on the future for now anyway” Jared adds and the line is silent for a while after that.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’ll be taking care of my baby now or do I need to come up” Donna’s voice is strong and a little bit scary, like she’s about to put them in time out for doing something naughty even if they are both grown up.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll be here all the way” Jared says right before Jensen says “I’m moving back in.”
> 
>  
> 
> There are two sighs from Jensen’s parents before Donna speaks again. “Good, but I’m coming up on your next break if you two don’t come down here.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes mama” Jensen knows that this is the end of their conversation for now, his parents will want to process the information before they talk any more about the sudden news.
> 
>  
> 
> “You take care of yourself baby, and Jared you better be nice to my boy” Donna still has her scolding voice as she says in way of goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes mama” Jensen answers again as Jared adds “of course” and they hang up.
> 
>  
> 
> They sit in silence for a minute before Jensen sighs “that went pretty well I think.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think it went great, I told you they would be fine once they got over the shock” Jared bumps Jensen lightly with his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t think they will be over the shock for a while” Jensen shakes his head a bit. He knows that he had a bit of a shock taking the home pregnancy test and when his doctor gave him the official word. To be honest in some way he still is a bit, but he is getting over it and will do so faster now that he has told the people closest to him and they have accepted him. Well almost everyone closest, there is still Josh and Mac and a few of his other good friends like Chris to tell. But next on the list will be Jared’s parents. He has met them and true to Jared’s word so far they do really like him, he is like another son but this will be a test to them as well. Their son got him knocked up and plans to take responsibility for the babies like a good boy they raised but the fact remains that he is a man.
> 
>  
> 
> “You want to wait a little while before we call my parents or do you want to do it now?” Jared seems to sense his unease and worried thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> “Now would be good before I can think otherwise one way or another” Jensen gives Jared a small smile which is returned with a wide grin that brings out Jared’s dimples.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

> Jared dials his parent’s home number and takes Jensen’s hand again, not squeezing but just holding. Jensen doesn’t pull away when there is no squeeze from him and it keeps the smile on his face as the phone rings. Unlike with Jensen’s parents the phone isn’t answered right away and Jared thinks that it may go into the answering machine. He has no idea what to do about that as he certainly isn’t going to leave this kind of news on a machine for anyone to hear. He’s thinking of hanging up when the line is picked up and a half breathless “Padalecki residence”.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom” Jared sounds relived and a bit confused. He is glad he won’t have to call back again later but not sure why she picked up after so long of the phone ringing and why she would be out of breath. His parents have a phone in their room as well as the one in the kitchen.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared, sweetheart it’s nice to hear from you” Sherri sounds a bit more normal now.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is, is this a bad time?” Jared has no idea what his parents are doing and it is late. Jensen and he had been lucky that Jensen’s parents were still up. Jared’s parents or at least his mother was doing something and as much as Jared wants to share the news he doesn’t want to interrupt anything, especially since this may or may not take some time depending on how his parents receive the news.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh no, we were just cleaning up from dinner and the phone was misplaced from earlier, is something wrong?” Sherri sounds a little more serious and concerned now. Just like Jensen’s mother she must know that something is up now that she is actually paying attention.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I do need to talk, it’d be better if dad was able to hear was well” Jared managed to sound calm even though his nerves were beginning to pick up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay just a moment” Sherri didn’t cover the phone as well as Jensen’s mother had and they could hear her call out “Gerry put that down and come over here, Jared wants to talk to us.” They didn’t have to wait too long before the sound shifted and Sherri was back. “Now what did you need to talk about sweetheart? Are you alright? Is everything okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> “”Everything’s fine, and I’m okay but what I have to say is about more than just me. I have Jensen here because this involves him as well” Jared starts.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, hello Jensen” Sherri says as Jared pauses to gather his breath for the news. “You okay dear? Is this something about the show?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen looks at Jared and Jared shakes his head just a little, it’s his responsibility to tell his parents about the baby. Jensen can add what he needs to after Jared’s announcement.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m fine Mrs. Padalecki, and the show is doing well” Jensen reassures her and lets Jared take over again.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mom, dad you’re going to be grandparents” Jared didn’t say he was going to have a baby because he wasn’t the one who was actually pregnant. And also Alison, his sister-in-law had told him women hated it when men said that they, often referring to the couple, were having a baby or pregnant for that very reason, only one of them was actually carrying the baby and doing the work.
> 
>  
> 
> “When did this happen? Who is it, is it Gen?” Sherri asked sounding excited and referring to Jared’s last girlfriend. Gen was Genevieve Cortese, a guest star on their show whom Jared had gotten quite serious with. They had broken up shortly before Jensen and Danneel but had remained good friends. At some point in time he’d have to tell her as well.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um, no it’s not Gen we didn’t get back together” Jared felt a little bit guilty about that. While he was glad he and Jensen might have a chance to be together, after all he really did like Jensen he had loved Gen for a while and his parents had liked her. If they hadn’t broken up he could have seen himself marrying her and having kids with her someday but that just hadn’t meant to be.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared?” Gerry spoke up a bit of weariness in his voice. He knew when Jared had broken up with Genevieve and to say that he was going to be a father so soon after and that it wasn’t going to be with Genevieve. Gerry had been the one to have to talk with Jared about being safe when having sex when he caught Jared at it when Jared was a teenager.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen tried not to fidget when Sherri had assumed that Jared would be having a baby with Genevieve but then again they didn’t know how close he and Jared actually had been and he surmised still were to some extent. The last they had heard Jensen had been with Danneel then he hadn’t and neither of them were with anyone new. He saw Jared flush red when Gerry came on the phone and knew that tone of voice himself. He decided to save Jared as Jared had him with his parents considering Jared had gotten the hard part over with.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s why I’m here too Mr. Padalecki” Jensen jumped in before Gerry could say anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Gerry sounded confused before there was a gasp and Sherri cut in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh Jensen, honey that’s wonderful I’m so happy for you two, you are feeling alright? Jared is taking care of you?” Sherri sounded happy and excited as was speaking very quickly not letting either Jensen or Jared answer.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen looked at Jared to see him blushing an even deeper shade of red as his mother spoke and he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m doing okay and Jared I am sure will be doing his best.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you talking about of course Jared should be doing what’s best but I don’t…”Gerry was still sounding confused and a little upset, as he had been the one to teach Jared to be respectful and do the right thing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jensen’s the one having Jared’s baby dear” Sherri cut Gerry off. “Hasn’t he been doing a good job already?” Sherri asked seeming to be done with her husband.
> 
>  
> 
> “I just found out and told Jared today and we thought it best to call you and my parents before we have to tell anyone else” Jensen explained.
> 
>  
> 
> “And Jensen will be moving back in with me of course” Jared added. “It would be nice if you guys could keep this quite for a few days while we work everything out.” Jared knew that his mother would be over the moon at the news of another grandbaby and would excited to spread the news. Jensen’s parents would need some time to process the information before they went around telling people besides maybe a priest so there was nothing to worry about there. But Jared and Jensen had a few other people to face up to in private before they could let the news of their impending parenthood out into the public.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s great boys, you’ll let us know if there is anything we can do for you. Oh and when it’s okay to tell your brother and sister, I am sure they will be happy to know. Will you be coming home over the break I would be so happy to see you both” Sherri sounded as if she was talking through the biggest smile which she most likely was.
> 
>  
> 
> “We’ll probably come down seeing as we should see Jensen’s parents as well” Jared thought back to the conversation with Jensen’s parents. He did not want to sets of mothers flying up to come after them if they didn’t go home for the break.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well alright” Sherri seemed to calm down a little “We should let you boys go it’s getting late there and Jensen will probably need some rest. You take care of that boy and my little grandbaby now” Sherri addressed Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> “And we’ll have a talk when you get here son” Gerry cut in but he didn’t sound angry.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes mom, I know dad” Jared answered again flushing a bit red “goodnight.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Bye Mrs. and Mr. Padalecki” Jensen said before Jared hung up the phone and blew out a loud breath. “That went pretty well I think” Jensen parrots the word he’d said not to long and another phone call ago. Jared just looks at him for a moment then laughs before letting go of Jensen’s hand so he can wrap his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pull him close to his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but RL got in the way. Here is the next chapter clocking in at exactly 3,000 words!

> They just sit for a few minutes leaning against one another for a few minutes after Jared’s laughter fades. Jensen feels a little rung out emotionally now that some of the most important people know about the pregnancy. Here are still two really big conversations and announcements coming up that they have to worry about and those will be even more draining. He has no idea how well their bosses will take this especially since he did lie on his medical forms and insurance.
> 
>  
> 
> That is something he will have to change as soon as he can. He needs to be covered for any problems that a male carrier can be covered for. He got a prescription for pre-natal vitamins that needs to be filled and he has no idea how much they cost. Not that he can’t afford them now but he’s going to have to start saving up for when the medical bills for the babies come then anything to do with the babies. Having kids isn’t cheap, not that he’s too worried but he wants to be able to provide the best for his children.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want to stay here tonight?” Jared asks breaking into Jensen’s thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> “I think it would be best, I’m tired and it’s not even all that late.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well you have been through quite a shock and some stress today so I think you get a free pass on that” Jared sat up straight and Jensen sat up as well. “We got an afternoon shoot tomorrow do you want to talk to Kripke and Singer before or after?”
> 
>  
> 
> “After so we can flee if it turns bad” Jensen was only half joking because as much as he felt that he and Jared were friends with their bosses he had no idea on were they stood on the view of male carriers and how they would react.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sure they be supportive of us, at least personally” Jared sounded so confident “on a professional level I’m not sure but I think it’ll be okay. They have to tell the studio execs but I don’t think they can fire us over something that’s so natural. Women get pregnant while filming all the time, it happens so the same should apply with male carriers.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen could see Jared’s logic but he was still worried and he was sure to be nervous all day tomorrow. It was going to suck and be hard to pull off Dean with that conversation hanging over his head but he would have to make due.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want anything to eat or do you want to try and get some sleep now?” Jared asked standing up and stretching.
> 
>  
> 
> “I had a decent lunch and I’m not that hungry so I think I’ll sleep” Jensen stood up and stretched a bit himself. As he did so he noticed Jared look at his stomach. While he was only just three months pregnant there really wasn’t much to see. Male carriers tended to carry high and show little usually developing their ‘baby bump’ around the end of the sixth month or into the seventh. Although with him having twins he wasn’t sure if he would show sooner and more since there was more growing to be done.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want your old room or do you want to sleep in mine tonight, just for comfort of course” Jared added the last bit quickly with a flush spreading across his cheeks.
> 
>  
> 
> In the past when they had had some very emotionally draining days or had gotten bad news or just were down they had slept in the same bed for comfort and to not feel alone, to know that someone was there and cared. They hadn’t done it in months, no need when they each had girlfriends to fill that role, but now…
> 
>  
> 
> “I think I’d like that” Jensen smiled shyly at Jared who smiled back. “I’m gonna go get ready I’ll see you up there.” He walked over and down the hall to where his old room was. He still had a few cloths in there because he still came over for get togethers and slept here when it got too late or he was too drunk to head back to his place. He changed quickly into pajamas and went to the bathroom next door to brush his teeth and do his business. When that was done he headed upstairs to Jared’s room. Any time he and Jared had shared a bed it was always Jared’s. First because it was bigger than the bed in Jensen’s old room, and much more comfortable too and second because he always felt safe there surrounded by Jared’s smell and his body just inches away. When he got there Jared was already for bed and was waiting for him. He hesitated for a moment in the door way just looking at Jared before going over and climbing into the empty side.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good night Jensen” Jared said before turning off the bedside lamp that had been illuminating the room.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good night Jared” Jensen said then yawned as the emotions of the day drained from him and he fell asleep.
> 
>  
> 
> When Jensen woke up in the morning it was crammed into the side of Jared. They were both on their backs pressed together from shoulder to ankle with their arms and legs entwined where pressed together. This had happened before and Jensen smiled before he frowned at the numbness in his arm and tingling in his leg. This always happened too if either of them didn’t wake soon enough. His arm was completely asleep the circulation having been cut off and his leg was fast on its way to the same fate. His arm would be useless until after he extracted himself from Jared and got the blood flowing again, then all the pins and needles would rush in bringing enough pain to make his eyes water until he could move his arm and feel it. His leg was already tingling meaning he could save himself some pain if he moved right now. Shoving at Jared’s larger and heavier frame with his good arm he was pulling away when Jared woke up. Jared yawned wide blinked a few times and smiled as he sat up now completely free of Jensen.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry” Jared mumbled and Jensen knew that he both was and wasn’t sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah yeah, I’ll see you for breakfast” Jensen mumbled and left to go downstairs and get ready for the day. When Jensen had moved in with Jared the first time remodels to the house had been made which included adding a second water heater so that both Jared’s and the guest rooms shower could run at the same time and the hot water wouldn’t run put in ten minutes. Jensen took his time in the shower and thought about the days shoot and the talk he and Jared would have to have with Kripke and Singer. Unlike with his and Jared’s parents he wanted to put it off as long as possible which meant talking to them after the shoot was over. Jared had agreed with him about informing Kripke and Singer and was positive things would go well but he was just as nervous today as yesterday if not more so. Before Jensen got dressed he studied himself in the mirror looking for any changes but didn’t see any. Sighing he got dressed and went to the kitchen finding Jared waiting for him.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared handed him a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice “Cliff will be here soon” he said before picking up his own plate of toast. They both ate quickly and were just putting the dishes in the sink when Cliff pulled up outside and honked thee horn of the SUV. On the ride to the set neither of them talked and Cliff didn’t say anything about Jensen being at Jared’s. Because Cliff didn’t have to pick Jensen up from his place they arrived on set a little early.
> 
>  
> 
> “Should I tell the guys we want to talk after or do you?” Jared asked after they were away from the SUV but not to the costume trailer.
> 
>  
> 
> “You do it, you know how they can be I’d be spilling the beans before ten minutes were up the way they’d look at me.” Jensen was pretty private but the crew of Supernatural was like family and both Kripke and Singer had a way that if they thought something was wrong they could lay into you until you gave up everything. For all that Jared was loud and bounced around like a giant kid he could keep silent when he needed to even around Kripke and Singer.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure, I’ll see you in makeup and try not to stress too much or the girls will be all over you and you’d fold for them faster than Kripke and Singer combined” Jared said backing away just in case Jensen felt like hitting him. Jared laughed as Jensen flipped him the bird and went off the get into Dean’s outfit.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared didn’t have to look hard for Singer who was with the current guest director next to the main camera facing the Impala. He smiled and motioned Singer over when he got the man’s attention and Singer nodded. He only had to wait a few moments while Singer finished up before the man came over. “Hey, um Jensen and I need to talk to you and Eric after the soot today” kept his voice down and calm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is everything okay? You two didn’t do anything serious and or stupid did you?” Singer sounded both confused and worried.
> 
>  
> 
> “No no we’re good nothing to bad, we’re not in trouble or anything” Jared rushed the words out. He and Jensen pulled lots of pranks and sometimes not everyone was happy about it. They had been told many times that one day it would get them in trouble and he supposed that it was true but that time was not now.
> 
>  
> 
> “We’ll alright” Singer looked doubtfully at Jared “I’ll tell Eric but you might want to hurry to costume and makeup I want to get this show on the road.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks” Jared smiled and hurried off to do as he was told. He didn’t want to be told off by the costume and makeup girls as well as the rest of the crew if they started late.
> 
>  
> 
> The shoot went well enough but the crew could tell that something was off as the day progressed. Jensen was more tense then usual and his nervousness about the talk with Kripke and Singer began to show as the shoot dragged on. Jared tried his best to be upbeat and distract Jensen who was grateful but when the end of the day came even he was tense.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen was so happy when the guest director finally called cut for the end of the day he practically fled to the makeup trailer to get cleaned up stripping off as much of his costume as was decent. Jared was a step behind him but less nervous. Jensen figured that Jared needed a reward for how well he had handled him and fended off everyone but who was absolutely necessary to be around him all day. Jensen had grown more and more nervous and upset as the shoot went on and Jared was there with a look or touch or distraction all day. He knew Jared was probably just as wiped out as him but would hold himself and him together for their meeting. Maybe he’d take Jared out to their favorite steakhouse on their next day off as a thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> “You ready?” Jared asked him as soon as he stepped out of his trailer in his own cloths and makeup free.
> 
>  
> 
> “As I’ll ever be” Jensen sighed “let’s get this over with and go home.” They walked side by side over to the main production trailer waving and saying goodbye to various crew members who passed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared was the one to knock on the door before he pulled it open and they went in. The main production trailer was the biggest trailer on the lot but with Jared, Jensen, Kripke, and Singer inside along with all the detritus of pre and post production equipment and specialty props and costumes to be approved it was a bit cramped. Still they all found seats with Jared and Jensen side by side opposite Kripke and Singer.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright boys so what is it you want to talk about?” Kripke started off.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared and Jensen looked at each other and Jared nodded and smiled at Jensen in a show of support as they couldn’t hold hands here and to allow Jensen to give the important news.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um well” Jensen started before blowing out a breath and just jumping in. In for a penny in for a pound and if he was going to tell them something he may as well tell it all. “I lied on my paperwork, more specifically on my medical and insurance. I know it’s bad and normally I wouldn’t admit it but I need to change it and quick so there is that.” Jensen had kept his head down while talking but he looked up now to gage the reaction of his bosses and to see how they reacted to the most important information. They both looked a little angry but not to surprised and there was also concern in their eyes. With this good sign and the fact that they hadn’t interrupted and weren’t yelling at him he went on. “The reason I need to change it and I’m telling you now is because an unforeseen health concern has come up. I’m pregnant.” With the big news out of the way he waited. He wanted to take Jared’s hand so badly but he didn’t he wanted to see how Kripke and Singer would take this news first before telling them that the other father was Jared or that he was having twins.
> 
>  
> 
> Kripke and Singer did looked surprised after Jensen’s last words and swiveled their heads to look at each other. After a moment they faced the boys again their faces serious but a twinkle of happiness in their eyes. “Well that is something we didn’t expect but congratulations boys, Jared you be sure to treat Jensen right or we’ll be on your case” Kripke looked sternly at Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> “How did” Jared started but Singer cut him off.
> 
>  
> 
> “If someone other than you got Jensen pregnant I’d eat my hat, you two are almost inseparable most of the time. It was kind of a surprise when you both started dating women.” Singer looked over to Jensen “the insurance thing is a bit of a bigger deal and we’ll get that cleared up but you’ll probably have to call you’re lawyer in and the network executives will be a little angry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh let them whine about it not to much they can do in the long run” Krikpe said sitting back in his chair. “The real mess is going to come from the media and the fans. I’m not too sure about some of the crew either, we’re going to have to prepare for that. I’m fine with it and am happy for you boys but I hope that you have a plan or get one together. Not everyone is going to see this as a good thing. We’ll talk to the network executives and media department but we can only keep a lid on it for so long you know how things get out in show business.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah we are working on a plan” Jared spoke up knowing that he and Jensen would be talking about it and what they wanted to do for the next several days. “For now Jensen is moving back in with me and we have told our parents.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good what about the crew here?” Singer asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “We’ll tell them” Jensen looked over at Jared who nodded “maybe after the last shoot before the weekend?” Jensen looked back to Kripke and Singer who both nodded.
> 
>  
> 
> “That sounds like a good idea then everyone can process it and get it out of their systems before the next shoot. By then they can focus on work or we’ll know who has a problem about it and deal with them.” Singer took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. “Well unless you have more news I’m done with you boys you might was well go get some rest we got two more days of shooting.”
> 
>  
> 
> “There is one other thing” Jensen fidgeted as all attention focused on him. “I’m having twins.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You two don’t do anything by halves do you” Kripke laughed as both Jensen and Jared flushed. “Well the costume girls are going to have a fit when you tell them and getting new angles for when you show is going to be a challenge but I think we’ll manage. Now go and let us think and we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen and Jared didn’t need to be told twice, they got up and left the trailer and headed towards the parking lot where Cliff was waiting.
> 
>  
> 
> “I suppose we should tell Cliff now that Kripke and Singer know, I think it’s fair for him to find out from us” Jensen said tiredly. He’d been holding so many emotions in all day and now that such an important talk was over and everything had okay the emotions left him along with any energy he had.
> 
>  
> 
> “Before or after we get in the car?” Jared said in a teasing tone smiling at him even though he knew what Jensen would say.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you crazy of course before, I don’t have a death wish” Jensen faked a obvious shocked look and they both laughed after. They walked the rest of the way to the car close to each other and in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please tell me how I'm doing thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

> Cliff who sometimes got board of just sitting around if they weren’t in sight needing to be watched for whatever reason was finishing cleaning the windshield when they got to the SUV.
> 
>  
> 
> “Any changes I should know about?” Cliff asked as he wiped his hands on the cloth he had just been using on the edge of the windshield.
> 
>  
> 
> Both Jared and Jensen looked at him for a moment before they both seemed to get it at the same time. When they hadn’t shown up to leave after getting cleaned up Cliff had probably asked after them. The fact that they had been with Kripke and Singer meant that there could be changes to their filming schedules. And Cliff who was both body guard and chauffeur would need to know right away.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, no changes to work” Jensen answered first then dug around in his pocket before pulling out the papers Jared recognized as the sonogram pictures. “But we do have a personal change” Jensen sounded a little nervous and was glad his hand didn’t shake as he held out the pictures for Cliff.
> 
>  
> 
> Cliff looked at them before putting the rag on the hood of the SUV and after whipping his hands on his jeans took the pictures with care, seeming to know they were important. He looked them over a small smile growing on his lips before handing them back. “Well now I suppose I’ll like the title of uncle, should soot just fine.”
> 
>  
> 
> They both smiled as Cliff handed back the pictures. “Uncle Cliff it is” Jensen said before yawning.
> 
>  
> 
> “I think that’s the cue to get you boys home. Jen staying with you I assume” Cliff actually opened the back door for Jensen.
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s moving back in, we are going to try and work things out” Jared said as Jensen climbed into the SUV a slight blush on his cheeks.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s great, call me if you need any help with the moving I know some guys and we’ll come over and get the heavy stuff. Jen no heavy lifting for you doctors’ orders. At least that is what my sister’s doctor told her when she was pregnant, heavy lifting anything is bad for the baby.”
> 
>  
> 
> “We might take you up on that offer, and we’re having twins by the way” Jensen said before he closed the door.
> 
>  
> 
> Cliff gave a raised eye brow to Jared who hurried to his side of the SUV and got in not feeling like being in the spot light alone.
> 
>  
> 
> On the drive back to the house Cliff stopped at Subway so the boys could get some food that wasn’t totally unhealthy. They eat in the car and Cliff told them he’d take care of the garbage so Jared could get Jensen inside to rest.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll have to get my prescriptions filled sometime tomorrow” Jensen remarked as he took off his coat and shoes watching Jared do the same from the corner of his eye.
> 
>  
> 
> “On the way back from shooting we’ll stop at the store we’ll need to get some more groceries too if you are going to stay over the weekend.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Got it more food, oh and I need to swing by my apartment and get some more clothes. I left some here but I want my…lazy clothes” Jensen flushed a bit when Jared stopped to look at him. Jensen had stopped going out if he could avoid it starting in his second month of pregnancy. He had been overly tired after shoots and since he didn’t have any obligations or expectations with Danneel gone he had taken to reading, watching TV or listening to music in some of his rattier older clothes that had been warn to a soft velvety fell yet were semitransparent. Even Jared hadn’t seen him in these clothes as he didn’t wear them when they had lived together.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared seemed to get that this was a bit uncomfortable for Jensen and tried to make light of his self-consciousness. “Does this mean I get to be a slob too and wear my sweats and sleep attire around the house?” He smiled at the very idea and what Jensen was inevitably going to say.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re already a slob and you do that half the time anyway” Jensen’s blush went down and he relaxed some. He knew Jared wouldn’t have cared if he had walked around the house in a toga proclaiming he was emperor but with all his pregnancy hormones running rampant his shyness had doubled. Also he was unsure how he would feel and how Jared would take it with seeing his growing body. Because Jensen would wear those clothes until they didn’t fit and being already thin they would be stretched thinner by his growing belly and put it on display. He wasn’t vain but he was unsure of how Jared would view his body once his belly got huge. Not that it mattered any way since they were friends and not lovers. They had had sex once. Or was it one night since well…he shook his head to dislodge those thoughts. He didn’t need them right now.
> 
>  
> 
> “Your right I do” Jared replied still smiling “Guess that makes us a matching pair. You can be classically relaxed and I’ll be a total mess. You can yell at me for being a slob and I’ll remind you not to be a snob and we’ll get along just like the odd couple.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey at least they were funny” Jensen remembered the time they had come home and unwound from a long night of shooting by watching reruns of old TV shows.
> 
>  
> 
> “You wound me!” Jared clutched at his heart with both hands dramatically his face scrunched up in mock pain except for the smile that ruined it all. “Seriously Jen wear what you like you know I will. Besides we went through all this the first time you moved in. It’ll be like it was before, well almost but we can work on the changes as they come.” Jared would have to talk with Jensen eventually about what he really wanted to happen between them. They had been and still were great friends and they worked well together during filming. Would Jensen want more or would he want to just remain friends? Lots of people had kids together and didn’t become partners sexually or hell even romantically. He knew he was attracted to Jensen being bisexual but was Jensen really truly attracted to him? Yes they had slept together but they had been drunk and as far as he had seen and heard Jensen had dated women. He would never push Jensen but they would have to have a serious talk. But not tonight he decided as he watched Jensen yawn again.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright time for bed sleepy head we have a long day tomorrow.” Jared started to usher him towards the back end of the house were their rooms were. As Jensen shuffled along he stayed a step behind letting Jensen chose where he wanted to spend the night. Jensen started up the stairs without a word and Jared followed.
> 
>  
> 
> When Jensen flopped down on his bed in his full cloths though Jared moved to his side. “As much as I am going to pamper you and as tired as you are I am putting my foot down on you wearing dirty smelly cloths in my nice clean bed. Up, up go wash up I’ll go get your pajamas” Jared had gotten Jensen back on his feet and pointed in the direction of the master suite. Jensen flipped him off as he went through the door and he heard the sink start a second later. Jensen had returned his cloths to his own room that morning but had laid them on top of the bed so Jared just swiped them before return to his room. He found Jensen shirtless in front of the mirror using Jared’s toothbrush.
> 
>  
> 
> He mentally made a note to get Jensen another toothbrush so that he’d have one in each bathroom and wouldn’t have to carry his back and forth…or use Jared’s when he was too lazy to get his own. Not that Jared minded, he had used Jensen’s toothbrush often enough. Placing Jensen’s clothes on the counter he went back into his room half closing the door for privacy. He didn’t mind if Jensen saw him undressed but he was unsure if Jensen wanted him to see his body. They had changed in the same trailer before but they had always had boxers or some form of under clothes on. But this was different, something new. Jensen slept sans undergarments it seemed and to watch him change would mean seeing him completely naked.
> 
>  
> 
> Now they had undressed completely when they had had sex but he was a bit embarrassed to admit he didn’t really remember the finer details let alone some of that time. The feelings were all present but the sights…not so much. Besides it had been dark during most of the sex, they hadn’t bothered with lights upstairs. In the morning Jared had woken to go to relieve himself and when he came out Jensen, and his top quilt were gone.
> 
>  
> 
> He dresses for bed quickly and not long after the toilet flushes and the sink runs and Jensen comes out shuffling like a zombie towards the bed. He pulls the covers back so that when Jensen flops down he can be covered up. “Thanks” Jensen mumbles as he snuggles into the sheets and Jared goes to finish his own night ritual. Climbing into bed next to Jensen he feels content and wouldn’t mind one bit if they did this forever.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning they are yet again tangled up together and don’t say anything as they get up to start their day. Jensen goes downstairs to get ready and Jared has his room and bathroom all to himself again. As he showers he thinks that if they keep on just sleep sleeping together they are going to have to come up with some kind of bathroom schedule. He doesn’t want Jensen to have to go all the way downstairs to get ready every morning. Not that it’s out of the way or anything because they will end up down there anyway but still. They can work on that later, for now they have to focus on just what they will say to the crew.

They discuss it while eating breakfast and end up making a list of pros and cons that can result from their news. Jared is in favor of telling the crew during lunch so that they can see some of the reactions. Jensen is in favor of telling them right before it’s time to go so that they can run for cover. In the end they decide to talk it over more during the day, but that Kim Manners who is not only their director but a friend will be told at lunch.

When Cliff picks them up he agrees to take them to the drug store and the grocery store after they are done for the day. The trip to Jensen’s apartment and back they have to do on their own. Since Jensen will be packing up his things and moving back in with Jared they decide to wait till the weekend to go to the apartment. Jensen has enough cloths at Jared’s place and can deal without his comfort clothes for one more night. They will get some moving boxes and start packing up his apartment when they go for more clothes. Jensen will have to talk with his landlords about moving. If he can get out of the lease that is ideal but if not they might be able to find someone else they can let use the apartment until the lease is up. As long as Jensen keeps up payment and whoever moved in doesn’t trash the place it’s not exactly illegal…they hope, and if they don’t tell and no one knows…They will figure it out. For the first part of the day they just focus on staying calm for hair and makeup and taking it as easy as possible without letting anyone know something is up during shooting. They will have to figure out what to do about stunts in the coming months so that Jensen isn’t over taxed.

At lunch they fix up trays of food and Jensen takes them to their trailer while Jared hunts down Kim. It doesn’t take Jared long and soon he and Jensen and Kim are all sitting cramped in the middle of the trailer, food trays balanced on laps eating. Or at least picking at their food in the boys case as they hesitate to start the conversation.

“So what is it you boys need to tell me, and please don’t tell me its trouble” Kim says before taking a big bite of food.

Since they don’t need to worry about insurance or the press with Kim, Jensen just blurts out what they want to say. “I’m pregnant.”

Kim stops chewing and his eye brows travel towards his hair line but he doesn’t say anything.

“And since we are going all out I’m the father” Jared breaks his own part of the news.

Kim finishes and swallows his mouthful and rubs a hand over his forehead. “When is it due? This is going to require some rewriting and rescheduling of some of the shoots. It’s not high risk is it, that would have to be worked around or you can take a break. Need to rethink the last episode that was just written, rework some of the sets….” Kim trails off as he looks at the boys faces while have gone a bit slack. He just stares for a moment before something clicks in his brain about what he has just been saying. “I guess I should have said congratulations first. This is a good thing between you I assume?”

Jensen who at first had felt his feeling sink as Kim rambled about problems they would have from now on was the first to speak up. “It’s a bit unexpected but yes, it is a good thing. We are going to try and work things out.”

“Good, I’m glad, you two boys are good for each other, at least in my opinion. Sorry if I didn’t show enthusiasm it’s just a bit to process. All of it good so things will go well for you and the baby. When is it due again?”

“They should be due sometime in the middle of June” Jensen is more relaxed now that he knows Kim hasn’t taken the news poorly.

“They? Well now that might be a good thing, means that you won’t be too big by the time shooting is done for the season. I have a nephew whose carrier partner had a baby last fall. He hardly showed at all and he was only having one so….” Kim lets it hang as he eats another bite letting the boys digest his news. Kim while very friendly to everyone around him is still rather private.

“I hope not to show too much and as far as I’ve come there are no big risks right now” Jensen answers and begins to really eat his food now.

“Thanks Kim, well keep you up to date on everything so it can be planned for” Jared is glad Kim is supportive and glad to hear Jensen’s answers. He knew logically that the baby would be born in late spring/early summer because he can count but the news that this pregnancy is not risky, at least so far is good. He should have asked Jensen that question when he found out but it hadn’t really crossed his mind, and he feels a bit guilty because it should have. But he has the answer now and he can think about other things of the like to ask Jensen later at home. For now they switch to topics covering the episode they are shooting now and finishing their lunch.

The rest of the day runs smoothly and when it’s all over they are tired but resigned to getting their shopping done. Cliff suggests that they divide and conquer their tasks by dropping Jared at the grocery store, taking Jensen for his meds and coming back to get Jared or help him finish the shopping since the prescriptions might take a bit. They agree and Jared id dropped off first.

Jared knows what they need the most and quickly walks around to get those things first and then makes quick laps up and down each aisle to see if he can add anything which they might want. He tries to be quick so that he can be ready or almost ready when Cliff and Jensen come back.

Cliff waits in the SUV for Jensen while he goes in to fill his prescriptions. The store is pretty empty and there is no one else at the pharmacy counter which is nice as he doesn’t want to be over heard. The lady behind the counter looks board and scans his prescriptions quickly before shuffling back to fill them. It takes a while as she seems to be in no hurry and he tries not to fidget while he waits. He is unsure just how covered he is for these medications and hopes that they don’t cost too much if they are not covered. He wonders if the woman will be annoyed if he asks for generics of anything he has if the price is very high. When she finally comes back with everything she asks if he needs a rundown of how to properly take the meds which is also printed on some papers she puts in with the medications. He doesn’t and she totals it all up and inputs his insurance information. Oddly enough some of the medication is covered as if it waits for a wife to use on his plan but one is not. Thankfully the price isn’t exorbitant and he pays and leaves as quickly as he can.

The total trip has taken just over forty-five minutes and by the time the SUV swings into the grocery parking lot Jared is outside by the door waiting, grocery bags in hand. Cliff tells Jensen to stay put and helps Jared load the bags in the back. The rest of the trip back is quite but comfortable. When they get back Cliff helps them bring in the bags and reminds them of his offer to help them move Jensen’s stuff. They thank him and go inside to put the groceries away. Jared bought a frozen pizza which he sticks in the oven to cook while they move about the kitchen putting things away. It’s so natural and they are still used to it even after some time apart that they are done and relaxing on the couch in no time just waiting for the pizza to finish. When it’s ready they watch a football game while they eat and after Jared brings out the ice cream he bought at the store. Once that is finished and Jensen is yawning they get ready for bed. But once they are in bed side by side Jared decides it’s a good time to talk.

“So what are we going to tell everyone tomorrow?” Jared turns sideways and props himself up on his bent elbow so he can look at Jensen.

“No more than the basics I think is best. I’m pregnant, if you want to tell them that you are the father that’s okay but it’s not my place to tell them that.” Jensen lays where he is but turns his head to look back at Jared.

“I’d like to tell them, you didn’t do it alone and I don’t want them speculating or gossiping about who the father could be. Now when do we want to tell them?” Jared knows from talking once before that Jensen wanted to wait until the last minute but he’s hoping that he’s changed his mind or can be persuaded to come up with a compromise.

“I want to wait until it’s time to leave.”

“”I say we tell them at lunch break. If any of them have a problem with us we’ll know right away and be able to do something.” Jared knows Jensen won’t go for this but he says it all the same that way when he begins to bargain with Jensen he’ll have a better leg to stand on. What he wants for a compromise is close to what Jensen wants but with enough time to gage the immediate fall out.

“No, I don’t want to wait half a day with someone possibly insulting me or trying to shame me or sprouting church doctrine at me. Nor will I be stared at like some freak or with pity.” Jensen’s voice is harsh but pinched at the end. He knows that beside the homophobes or the bible thumpers many people who don’t hate carriers but don’t understand them pity them. That is not something he wants to see in the crews faces. Hate or pity.

“Alright” Jared knows about the hate that could be expressed or the religious aspect but he didn’t think about pity. Who pities a pregnant person? Unless they know that the baby is a result of rape but that is not their case. “Well then how about after the last shots before we change? That way we don’t have to stay cause we’ll go and change and when we leave we’ll know what the crew thinks. If it’s bad we’ll be out the door and Eric and Kim can deal with it and if it’s good we’ll we can stay or leave, the day will be over.” Jared bites his lip as Jensen thinks his new proposal over.

Jensen knows how bad Jared wants to know what will happen when they tell the crew but he really doesn’t. He knows that one way or another he’ll have to deal with facing them and their reactions and to put it off won’t help his stress levels or imagination but…he just doesn’t want to know. Telling his and Jared’s parents were one thing and Kripke, Singer, and Manners are friends as well as their employers but the crew. They are like an extended family during filming season. They will see each other every single work day and in a lot of ways they have to rely on these people for so much. It’s scary and Jensen doesn’t like a lot of change. Which is ridiculous because there is going to be a lot of change in the coming months. He sees Jared’s point however in knowing right away. It’s better to rip the Band-Aid off all at once. He makes up him mind “fine, we can tell them after last cut, but if anything goes sideways I’m blaming you.”

“Thank you” Jared leans over quickly and kisses his forehead before plopping down hard on the mattress and rolling away a cheery “good night” said as he settles.

Jensen just lays there in shock for a minute before whispering good night back. Jared falls asleep in no time but Jensen lays awake for at least an hour if not more thinking about tomorrow and just how he will phrase the news of his pregnancy to the crew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter will make up for that, also next chapter we see a bit of a darker turn and some emotions.

> In the morning Jensen is tried, this is not new at all between the hours he and Jared put in on set and now with the baby, he needs all the sleep he can get. It didn’t help that he was up half the night thinking and stressing about today. He wonders if he should ask if they write a few less scenes for him if he can have nap time instead. Jared is a good distraction as he begins cooking a real breakfast besides cereal or toast. They end up with pancakes they eat out of cheap pie tins in the car when Cliff arrives to pick them up. Jared keeps his mind off his pending announcement as much as he can during the filming and breaks but he still stresses. He gets so flustered that they have to shoot the last scene several times because he can’t keep focused. In the end Kim pulls him aside and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder tells him that everything will be fine and they can swiftly take care of what isn’t. Jared gives him a big smile when he gets back and while they do have to shoot a few extra shoots he is much better focused.
> 
>  
> 
> When they are done the crew gathers to hear the directions for the next shoot and Kim waves them over yelling for the crew that they have announcement of their own. Jensen’s gut tightens and his heart speeds up as all eyes turn on him and Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um…” Jensen starts and has to clear his throat because what he had planned to say doesn’t want to come out. He does not want to blurt out that he’s pregnant like he did telling the important people in his life and while he stalls Jared speaks up.
> 
>  
> 
> “There are going to be a few changes to the rest of this year’s schedule and no I am not in trouble or going to jail” the crew laugh at Jared’s teasing words. They help Jensen compose himself and it is a good lead in so taking a deep breath say what he needs to say.
> 
>  
> 
> “Due to the ever wanting need for more hands I’ll be growing two new people who will arrive in time for next year’s filming. I am currently pregnant with next season’s new trainees.” Jensen waits for the crew’s reactions when Jared puts a warm hand on his lower back.
> 
>  
> 
> The crew has begun to murmur and ask questions when Jared speaks up loud enough to be heard and stop their talking. “Just take it easy on them they’ll be clumsy at first just like their father” Jared was pointing at himself. That really got the crew talking and with that distraction they went off to change. Jared took his time while Jensen hurried but since they were leaving together Jensen would have to wait. Jared offered to be the one to return their clothes to the costume girls however to make up for it. Jensen took him up on it and went out to wait with Cliff at the SUV.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared had to wait at the costume trailer because the girls were still talking with the crew but when they arrived they gave him shy smiles and Kelly who had been around since the pilot congratulated him and Jensen. With neither a really positive or negative reaction he went to meet up with Jensen.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen was inside the SUV when he arrive and Cliff just shrugged his shoulders at him before they got in. Jensen didn’t seem terribly upset but he wasn’t the most relaxed either.
> 
>  
> 
> “Anything happen?” Jared asked as they exited the lot.
> 
>  
> 
> “Not really, no one came to talk to me but a couple of them were staring and I just….” Jensen trails off and Jared nods his head to show that he understands. Jensen really thinks that he doesn’t but the support is good enough. If they look at him funny for being a carrier or getting knocked up they might look at Jared funny for being the man to do it. He seriously hoped that there wouldn’t be any bad fall out from this but logically he knew better. Get any group of people together and no matter how tolerant the world appeared to be there would always be one or two who had a problem with something. In this case if it wasn’t against carriers it would be against homosexuals. Most people who hated homosexuals also hated bisexuals, they often didn’t see any difference between the two. He just hoped that anyone with a problem would be taken care of before they started filming again. Also that they kept their opinions to themselves and their lips sealed before any press announcement could be made. Gossip, rumors and speculation always made any fire worse in the flames of debate over carriers and gays in the acting community.
> 
>  
> 
> He needed have worried too much about the latter as unbeknownst to him or Jared Manners, Singer and Kripke had made an announcement after they had fled to their trailers to change. The crew was told that the pregnancy would affect the filming and thus was considered a plot development and any news of it to any kind of press or public before an official statement was released would be considered a spoiler and a breach of contract. If any news got out before the appropriate time the person or persons responsible would be found, fired, fined and possibly face legal repercussions as well as a ruined reputation at any studio they tried to work for after. If anyone had a problem working with a carrier they could come and seek out any one of them at any time to discuss it. Any action would not harm the reputation of the person who willingly sought them out if they had issues and of course they wouldn’t identify anyone who came to talk to others who asked. They were then dismissed to clean up, pack up and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be a little emotional and trouble is on the horizon. I hope to get it up soon since I am stuck at home with a broken pelvis and nothing else to do but read and write.


End file.
